twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Volturi confrontation/@comment-72.130.23.73-20130504201625
Hey! My name is Jennifer Bontempo; I was cast as an extra for the Volturi during the filming of Breaking Dawn: Part 2. The confrontation/battle sequence was shot over the course of four weeks in January and February of 2011. I've been reading through the comments, and I've noticed that a lot of people are asking if the battle scene was trimmed/cut down, if there are any deleted scenes/takes, and if this was the original battle in the script. To answer all questions at once: what you seen in the theatrical cut was NOT the original battle from the ORIGINAL SCRIPT. I see that a user below pointed that out already; but to correct her/him, the scene lasted for nearly fifty minutes, not twenty--this would have resulted in a 2 hour+ film. The original script that I received to rehearse contained a bit more "talking" between both sides during the confrontation; Aro actually asks each of the Cullen's allies for his or her account regarding Renesmee (like in the book). Caius even slapped Irina, but the filmmakers decided to cut this as they did not want to cause controversy depicting violence against women! Much of the entire ORIGINAL scene was actually shot; unfortunately, lots of these elements did not make it into the final theatrical cut as it would have slowed down the pace of the final act. When it comes to the battle, the original script contained a lot more action than the actual movie--and I was on set while they shot the majority of this. For instance, there were four different takes that were shot depicting how Carlisle would die. The first take that they shot showed Demetri and Felix dismembering Carlisle and incinerating his body. The second take showed two witnesses grabbing hold of Carlisle and tossing him to several other witnesses--who then dismembered and incinerated him. The third take showed Felix (instead of Aro) rising into the air and beheading Carlisle with Caius immediately incinerating his body shortly after. And finally, the take that made it into the film, showed Aro rising into the air and beheading Carlisle with Caius incinerating his body shortly after. JASPER WAS EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE EXECUTED RIGHT AFTER CARLISLE (this take was never shot though)! Some of what you guys had seen in the film was either shortened or altered; for example, in the orginal script, Bella shields ROSALIE from Jane at the beginning of the battle when Rosalie is engaged in combat with a witness. In this take, Rosalie was nearly incapacitated by Jane but, with the advantage of Bella's shield, wins her fight. Rosalie is then attacked by Alec, which caused Emmet to act and behead him which in turn caused Jane to angrily summon Felix, who engages in combat with Emmet. However, though this take was filmed, it was altered to Jasper and Demetri engaged in combat and Bella being distracted by Alec, which caused Jasper's demise and eventually the demise of Alec. Kate and Tanya also had a lot more takes that showed them brutally gaining the upperhand in the battle. There was also a take that showed Vladimir and Stephan creating a mess of a massacre on the witnesses. Bella and Esme also had a take in which they fought alongside one another; during this take, Bella was violently attacked by Demetri--who nearly killed her, which caused Edward to act and engage in a fight with Demetri. The reason why Jane had such a shocked reaction seeing Demetri's body fall behind her was because she was the only main Volturi guard left standing; Felix had been killed sometime before this, though it wasn't specified how in the script. In one of the takes of her running away from Alice, she was actually calling out to Aro for help--who was "far" from her. Another take--which was filmed by the way--showed Marcus trying to calm down Caius before he charged at Tanya. Both Marcus and Aro died the same way in the original script as you guys saw in the theatrical cut. The point I am trying to make is that there was a lot more from the book that was unfortunately trimmed, altered, or cut. Was Garrett supposed to have a speech in the film? YES, it was less than five minutes long, and it was filmed. Did Alec project his "mist" around the Cullen's and their allies? The take was written, but it wasn't filmed. Did Caius slap Irina? Yes, but I've already told you why the filmmakers and director Bill Condon cut that take out. Aro even explained to Caius information regarding the shapeshifters that Caius assumed to be "real wolves" or "Children of the Moon"--this take was filmed! Also, the final take of Aro looking back at the Cullen's and their allies was supposed to contain dialogue of him individually asking Alice, Edward, Bella, Benjamin, Kate, and Zafrina if they wanted to join the Volturi--this take was filmed but cut. I apologize if the information above is condensed or it doesn't make any sense, there's a lot that I remember reading from the entire sequence--which was 46 pages long to be exact--but it's so darn difficult to fit into here. But I am hoping it's given you fans some "closure" in a way. I do not have the screenplay/script--I was told to give that back after I was done filming; besides, would you guys have liked if you were spoiled on the ending two years before it came out? I don't think so. I can say this: the ending in the ORIGINAL script was much more faithful to the book than the theatrical cut. It was much more intense as well! Sincerely, Jennifer Bontempo.